


the black brothers

by iisiriusxone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisiriusxone/pseuds/iisiriusxone
Summary: In which two polar opposite brothers fall for the same girl.this is my wattpad story that I put onto here (if you do see it on wattpad remember I didn't copy it Lol)
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_SEPTEMBER 1ST, 1971_ **

**_PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4, KING'S CROSS STATION_ **

**"PROMISE ME YOU'LL WRITE** -" "Every day, yes I know," said Katie.

The mother and daughter stood on the train platform, the young girl anxiously awaiting the hand on the clock to strike 11.

Katie King was starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't be more excited.

Katie glanced up at the clock. 5 minutes to 11.

Ms King followed her daughter gaze. "You best be off then." She said half-heartedly.

The two embraced once more before Katie stepped onto the train. It was a bit intimidating being on the train with no one else but herself and her owl.

**\- - - - - - - - - - -** **\- - - - - - - - - - -** **\- - - - - - - - - - -**

She searched for a compartment that was empty but was unlucky. The best she could do was one with 2 boys who looked like they were first years as well.

"I definitely want to be in Gryffindor, my whole family's been in it." "Lucky, my family wants me in slytherin" a boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes made a gruesome face.

The boys in the compartment took notice of her presence. "Mind if I sit?" Katie asked, looking down at the floor. "I don't mind, I'm James Potter" the boy said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm Sirius Black" he winked at her. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Katie King, pleasure to meet you. Im guessing you're first years, considering all the talk about houses and stuff" 

"Hopefully we all get Gryffindor! It would be awesome." James said enthusiastically. 

"You guys seem pretty cool" Katie said with a laugh. 

The three of them chatted for half the train ride, each of them competing to see how loud they could get. Katie knew that these boys were gonna be trouble makers. But she couldn't help but smile.

James and Sirius had already decided that they were best mates and were going to be the most famous troublemakers Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen. The two boys had talked about the pranks they were going to pull on every student. 

Katie just stood to side, giving them an idea every now and then but mostly just laughing.

Sirius couldn't help but pray that he got into Gryffindor with James and Katie. 

Their planning was interrupted with 2 boys walking into the compartment, one much taller than the other. "Mind if we sit in here? It's too loud in the other ones." the tall boy spoke

"Not at all, Im Katie King and this is James Potter and Sirius Black." She smiled at the boys.

"Thanks, I'm Remus Lupin," he replied. "I'm Peter Pettigrew" the short, fat boy spoke up.

Katie had a good feeling about this group of boys. A _very_ good feeling.


	2. chapter one

KING IS REACHING OUT for the snitch with the Slytherin seeker, Black, hot on her tail!" The quidditch commentator cried.

It had been 5 years since the first time Katie met the Marauders. They were now like her brothers. Her very annoying brothers.

Katie's body was rushing with adrenaline. She looked back and grinned at Regulus, the slytherin seeker, and she could've sworn she saw a glimpse of a smile from the younger boy.

Katie stretched out her hand one final time. If she made a false move, she would be sent tumbling down off her broomstick from a hundred feet in the air. She finally felt the cool metal in the palm of her hand.

"Katie King has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 220 to 80!"

Katie beamed down to the Gryffindor stand. She found her best friend Lily Evans, as well as Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald, who was smiling up at her with a look of pride in her eyes.

Next, she found the marauders, apart from James who of course was taking his Job of quidditch captain seriously and congratulating the rest of the team, The Marauders were clapping even more enthusiastically than Lily.

"Nice one Kat, you almost lost it there" said the voice of the Slytherin seeker from behind her. She grinned over at Regulus "You gotta be quicker next time Reggie, you're getting too rusty" she knew that Regulus hated that nickname that she gave him.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You are on thin ice, King," He said with a chuckle.

"Nice one Katie, keep playing like that and the other houses will never have a chance." the familiar voice of the quidditch team captain James Potter filled Katie's ears as he flew over.

"Thanks, Potter, you didn't do to bad yourself." She chuckled. Katie turned to resume the conversation with Regulus but he was gone. She spotted him flying over to the Slytherin team.

Katie knew that Regulus didn't enjoy talking to anyone associated with his brother Sirius apart from her. The two Black brothers didn't have the best relationship, mainly because of their family. But they were still brothers.

Even though Katie's brother Jasper was downright annoying, she still loved him.

The Gryffindor team were still cheering, managing to keep up the noise just to annoy the Slytherins, Katie suspected.

The girl looked back down to the stands to find Sirius Black cheering for her the loudest, with a humongous grin.

Katie's heart did a backflip, but she just didn't know why.

She glanced back down to see Sirius give Ella Hadley a quick kiss on the cheek. "They're still together, really" Katie mumbled to herself.


	3. chapter two

KATIE FELT TWO HANDS cover her eyes. "Guess who," said the voice. "Sirius get your hands off me" Katie laughed. She put her book down on the armchair next to the fire as she jumped out of her seat to free herself from Sirius' grasp.

Sirius did a fake pout "How did you know it was me?" he said dramatically. "You do that every single time I'm not talking to someone, for the past 5 years," Katie said, giggling. The two went in for a hug "You did great today Kay" Sirius said quietly into her ear.

Katie glanced over Sirius' shoulder to see Ella staring at her. Katie smirked.

Ella used to be nice to Katie a few years ago. But as soon as she started dating Sirius everything changed. None of the Marauders really liked Ella, because it meant Sirius spent less time with them. The Marauders hadn't done nearly as many pranks as the years before since Sirius and Ella had started dating.

Katie didn't feel the least bit threatened by Ella, she knew that she couldn't do anything with Sirius there.

"Thanks, Siri" Katie said with a smile. Sirius finally let go of her from the hug. "Though I do have to ask...what were you doing conversing with my charming little brother?" the boy said with an annoyed tone to his voice

"He was just congratulating me Siri, and what do you have against Regulus anyway?" Katie replied.

"I think you already know the answer, Kay." Katie just rolled her eyes. The pair were awkwardly silent for a few seconds before Sirius spoke up "Anyway I think it's time we go celebrate your amazing win today"

The rest of Gryffindor house was having a small (and slightly quiet as not to attract Professor McGonagall) party to celebrate the victory over Slytherin at the quidditch match. Katie wasn't participating in it much, she was too mentally and physically tired today.

"Maybe a bit later Padfoot, I'm not in a partying mood tonight," Katie said with a yawn.


	4. chapter 3

"GUYS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, shut up!" Lily whisper screamed. "I don't know why you're even doing the essay now Lils, it's not meant to be finished till next week" Mary replied with a chuckle.

"You know our darling Lily can't help herself but finish it," Katie said dramatically, which earned a laugh from Marlene and Mary and a stern look from Lily.

"You all are impossible..." Katie zoned out and didn't hear the rest of Lily's sentence. Katie's focus was on two certain Gryffindors in the corner of the library almost snogging each other's face off. Of course, it was Sirius and Ella.

"What you looking at kat...oh," Marlene said as she followed Katie's gaze.

"You really don't like her do you, Kat?" Mary spoke up. "It's not that I don't like her...actually that's a lie, they just don't need to be together every minute of every day? Do they?" Katie said quickly without taking a breath.

"You don't like him, do you? Because to me it almost seems like jealousy Kat" Lily said with a smirk. "Shut up Lils"

Katie turned her gaze from the couple to the boy sitting in the other corner, Regulus Black. Katie noticed he shot a small wave her way and she waved back.

Kat got out of her seat abruptly and skipped over to him. "Hello there, Reggie." She said in a sing-song voice, earning a roll of the eyes from Regulus

"Hi Kat." He said with a small smile. "Disgusting, aren't they?" Katie nodded her head ever so slightly to the couple

"You could say that," Regulus said with a chuckle.

The two spent the next 10 minutes talking and laughing at each other's terrible jokes. Katie was eventually pulled away by the arm by Lily.

"Black, huh?" Lily said wiggling her eyebrows. Katie rolled her eyes at the statement. "Merlin Lily, we're friends."

"Friends? You sure?" Lily replied.

"Friends. Nothing more."


	5. chapter four

THE COOLER WEATHER had arrived at Hogwarts, which meant only one thing, quidditch, quidditch and more quidditch, thanks to the the captain of Gryffindor's team.

From Katie's experience being on the team, she had memorised James Potter's throughout her two years on the team. 

More training in the colder months to avoid everyone on the team becoming worse. Katie didn't have a clue as to how James thought that was better.

Aside from Quidditch, the professors were stacking piles of work on the students to prepare them for the O.W.L. Katie and the rest of the Gryffindors hardly had a moment to talk to each other.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey El'," Sirius said to Ella as he walked to his bed and sat down next to her. "Hey," Ella replied as she lifted her chin and leant in for a kiss. Their lips collided for a few seconds. Ella pulled away

"How are you?" Sirius asked her. Ella was looking sad. "I've been better," Ella replied. She looked down. "What makes you say that?" Sirius asked her as he clutched onto her hands tightly. "I saw you hugging Katie, and I just felt a bit..." Ella replied. Sirius looked into her eyes guiltily and then looked down at their hands.

"Oh, that," Sirius replied. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry. We're just friends, Katie and me. She's one of my best friends. I'm sorry." "It's okay," Ella replied. Sirius went in to kiss her. He pushed her down onto the bed until he was on top of her.

"Just know, that I love you," Sirius said. He wasn't sure if he said it with uncertainty or not.

"I love you too," Ella said. Sirius began to kiss Ella harder. He moved his lips further down to her neck.

"Is this okay?" Sirius asked reassuringly. "It's fine," Ella smirked. Sirius lifted her red hoodie over her head. Sirius removed his black t-shirt as he resumed kissing Ella.

Suddenly, the door opened. "What the f-" Katie exclaimed. She had an angry look on her face. If looks could kill, both Sirius and Ella would currently be six feet under.

"Woah, really Padfoot?" Remus sent a suggestive look towards Sirius with a smirk. Katie nudged him in disgust. 

"SIRIUS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" James said dramatically. Everyone laughed except for Katie, who just rolled her eyes

"Hi guys," Sirius said as he looked back down at Ella with a wink. Sirius passed Ella his t-shirt and she slipped it over her head. She gave Sirius a kiss and walked out of the dorm.

"This dorm needs to be thoroughly cleaned after that" Remus grimaced.


	6. chapter five

"Hey guys," Katie said to Lily and Marlene as she sat down next to them on the leather couch in the corner.

"Hey," they replied in sync. "You seem sad, what's wrong?" Lily asked Katie. 

"Well," Katie began, "Peter, James, Remus and I walked in on Ella and Sirius." She said.

"What were they doing?" Marlene said as she leant in closer to listen.

"Very close to having sex," Katie said. Marlene and Lily gasped.

"I didn't think that were that serious," Marlene said as Lily nodded in agreement. "I thought they were just at the snogging stage." She continued, 

"Or maybe an extreme kissing stage." She added as they turned their heads to the corner of the library where Ella and Sirius were snogging like it was the last time they would ever see each other.

"I bet they would've gone further if you guys didn't walk in," Lily said as Marlene gave a small laugh. Katie sighed as she spotted Regulus in the corner with his head buried in a book. She stood up and walked over to him. Lily gave her a knowing look.

"Hey, what you reading?" She asked him as she sat down and peeked at the book.

"Nothing," he said suspiciously as he closed the book, "but hey." He said as his eyes stared into her's. "They're still going, aren't they?" He added as he looked at Ella and Sirius, still snogging.

"God that's disgusting," Katie said as she watched Sirius pull Ella's leg onto his lap. She was contemplating whether she should tell Regulus about what she walked in on. "Walked in on them today," she said, "Remus, James, Peter and I." Regulus' expression changed.

"Doing what?" He asked. It was obvious what she meant, it was a pointless question.

"Quite close to doing it full-on," Katie said. Regulus scoffed as he looked back over at them.

"Doesn't surprise me," he said, "he never stops talking about her, he hasn't for the past however many years. Even before he asked her out, probably first year, he had a crush on her." Katie was shocked, but not. She always had the feeling that Sirius had a crush on her, but apparently not.

"Interesting," she replied. She was about to leave until Regulus said:

"i actually walked in on them once, too," he said, "full-on. Looked like he was right in there. I heard noises from upstairs, so I went to see what was happening. And I saw..that."

"Ugh, gross," Katie said jealously, she tried to hide it.

"She's quite pretty, though, Ella," Regulus said. All Katie wanted was for him to stop talking about her, "Sirius got lucky, with her. He didn't deserve her, but he got lucky. And he loves her." 

"Aww, does little Reggie have a crush?" the girl taunted

"Ew, no, gross" The boy replied. Katie looked at him with a smirk.

"Anyways," She said to stop the rest of the conversation from happening.


	7. chapter six

"Hey Siri," Katie said as she went in for a hug. She spread her arms out but Sirius stepped back. "What's that for?" Katie said confused.

"Sorry," he replied, "it's just, I feel a bit guilty hugging other girls, friends like you, because of Ella. I love her and I can't let her think that I don't anymore. Sorry." Katie felt jealous once again, annoyed, pissed off.

"That's bullshit!" Katie said. "We're best friends! You shouldn't let Ella manipulate you like that!"

"She didn't tell me not to! I chose to!" There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them

"Sorry," Katie said, "let's move on. Wanna go to the library?"

"I, uh, actually gotta go, sorry," Sirius replied, Katie raised her eyebrows as if she was to ask him for further information. "I promised Ella that she could come to my dorm tonight."

"Oh," Katie said, pissed off, knowing what they were going to do, "ok. Bye then."

"Bye," Sirius replied as he ran up the stairs to his dorm.

The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes.


	8. chapter seven

"I'M JUST SAYING, WHAT would happen if you put a werewolf on the moon"

"It would explode because there's no oxygen on the moon"

"I never said it wouldn't have a suit you absolute monst- oh hey kat"

These words were heard by Katie as she walked into the great hall to see the four marauders along with Marlene and Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Katie gently nodded her head as a greeting. She noticed Lily raise an eyebrow but quickly turned her attention to the breakfast in front of her.

"Hey handsome" Katie heard the sickly sweet voice of Ella. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong, Katherine?" Ella asked with a smirk.

Kat just rolled her eyes, she hated the name 'Katherine'. Even just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

James, Peter and Remus all held their breath, the three boys couldn't wait to see what Katie would say or do to the girl who was stealing their best friend away.

"Nothing at all." Katie said with a sarcastic smile.

Ella placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder and whispered something into his ear with a giggle.

"I'll be back in around 20 minutes boys" Sirius said with a wink toward the boys, completely ignoring Katie's presence.

The Marauders and Katie watched Sirius walk out of the great hall hand in hand with Ella.

"Lads I think it's time we played a little prank on that girlfriend of Sirius'. What do you think?" James said to the other two boys. Katie also realised it was also directed at her.

"Well i for one agree." Katie spoke up "I can't stand the girl, at all"

Peter nodded his head enthusiastically while Remus just smirked at the plate of food in front of him. Katie could've sworn he nodded his head a few times in agreement.


	9. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you all  
> OK, i wanted to clear something up because I got a few people that were asking me lmao   
> the character ella is based off of one of my friends Ella (her last name is hadley because of cato from the hunger games blah blah blah)hopefully that clears up some questions some people may have shes odairgoesmyvirginity on wattpad if you wanted to know

JAMES AND KATIE WERE setting up the prank, with Remus sitting in the corner watching and peter holding the map, glancing at the doorway checking for any unwanted visitors.

When the group of young Gryffindors finished setting up the prank, the bespectacled boy exclaimed "If we are lucky enough, Ella will walk right under it and boom, she will leave our dearest Padfoot alone and never come near us again, how does that sound?"

Katie nodded her head in agreement, but wasn't as confident as she looked. The girl knew ella, more than she would like to admit. She hoped that this would be the end of Sirius and Ella's relationship, but she wasn't too sure.

"Guys! Padfoot and Ella are coming this way!" Peter squealed as he ran across the room.

"There's no time to get out of here, wonderful." Remus sighed, shaking his head

Katie grabbed James and Peter's hands while signalling for Remus to follow as they hid behind a cupboard.

"I'll see you later" the group of Gryffindors heard Sirius say from a distance. Ella was then seen walking around a corner and came into the view of the group.

The four of them watched anxiously to see if their prank, that had taken ages to set up, was going to be successful.

Katie heard a deafening screech as she looked at the girl. Ella was covered in a dark green sticky liquid with a horrified look on her face.

Katie mentally high-fived the boys as she struggled to keep in a laugh. The girl sent a quick glance at Remus, as if she was asking for permission to stand.

The boy nodded his head as Katie stood up.

"Well, well, well. What on earth happened here?" Katie exclaimed with a smirk.

"You! What the hell did you do?" Ella snapped at the other girl.

"Me and the boys have a little...proposition for you." Katie harshly said in response.

"We want you to end things with Sirius. If you do...we'll leave you alone and you will remain unharmed. If you don't, prepare to feel the most terrible wrath of my pranking skills, which mind you...have been getting better."

James then stood up, fixing his glasses and sliding his hand through his hair "You can fool around with anyone, why Sirius?" He said almost sadly. Katie felt a twinge of sadness, you could tell that James really missed his best friend.

"I'm not breaking up with him, you brainless prat. It's not my fault he enjoys my company." Ella said with a smirk.

That's when Katie lunged forward and threw her wand in her hand up towards Ella's neck. "Jesus Christ Katie." Remus exclaimed, attempting to pull the girl back, but she was too determined.

"Listen to me, yeah? You are going to leave Sirius alone and never talk to him again, or I swear I will do something I might regret, understand?" Katie said with fire in her tone.

Ella looked terrified, because she knew Katie wasn't lying. She could hardly speak and managed to push out a small "Yes."

"Wonderful, now leave and I expect you to end it as soon as you see him." Ella quickly nodded her head and bolted out the door while trying to brush off the remainder of the sticky substance from her robes.

"Holy shit Kat. What was that for? You had it under control and then..." Remus said running up to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It was bloody brilliant, there's no denying it, but why did you go off at her so badly?" James asked the girl.

For once, Katie didn't have an answer. It was at that moment she realised something. The reason she got so angry at Sirius for talking about Ella so much? Why she went off at sirius for not hugging her? 

She realised....

She liked Sirius Black


End file.
